


Processing

by william_m_buttlicker



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Communication, Dinesh is generally embarrassed, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Truth or Dare, trying new things with your friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_m_buttlicker/pseuds/william_m_buttlicker
Summary: Everyone decides to play truth or dare for some reason, it goes how you'd expect.





	1. Just not something I can handle, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so there are a few errors here and there but I will get to fixing them soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to play truth or dare, it goes much as you would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not explicit yet, but I've already written the next few chapters and _oh my_.)

“Oh yeah, I dare you to kiss Erlich!”

Dinesh’s primary goal for the evening had been to make Gilfoyle feel openly uncomfortable, so far it hasn’t really gone so well, as Gilfoyle apparently appeared to be incapable of owning any flavor of embarrassment. Still, this time Dinesh was sure he had succeeded in his plan and wore a truly smug smile to prove it. However it didn’t last long, as Gilfoyle casually gestured for Erlich to come to him. Now Dinesh’s expression was all shock.

Erlich stood and leaned over Gilfoyle who was sitting on the couch across from Dinesh’s chair, he used one hand to brace himself just over Gilfoyle’s shoulder, the other remained preoccupied holding onto his bong. Gilfoyle brought his hand farthest away from Dinesh up to meet Erlich’s cheek as they joined together in a short, but not the very shortest Dinesh noted, of kisses. Erlich closed his eyes, Gilfoyle stared smugly at Dinesh.

Time didn’t freeze or anything but Dinesh almost wished it had, just so he could be truly sure it had actually happened, no other reason. Gilfoyle had definitely won this round. Dinesh would have been concerned his current bewildered expression might stand out a bit and gain mockery, that is if it hadn’t been for Richard's.

Dinesh was shocked, Richard was frozen. Jared just smiled happily.

Erlich looked pretty unaffected, even as he sunk down, now next to Gilfoyle on the couch. Gilfoyle looked similarly unbothered, except when he chose to look at Dinesh, then he just looked smug. Dinesh glared at him.

“Okay then,” Dinesh said, trying to sound _chill_ so that this whole thing could just move on. “It’s Jared’s turn. Someone ask him something”.

“I think I’ll do truth this time,” Jared smiled, unconcerned, generally just happy to play.

“I got one!” Erlich puffed out with accompanying smoke. “How much would it cost for you to go on Facebook right now and live stream about how much you can’t stand Julia Roberts?”

“Oh, I’m doing alright enough with money at the moment honestly”. Erlich, Jared, and Gilfoyle all laughed. Dinesh and Richard were still a little out of it.

“Okay you’re turn Dinesh,” Jared added. Dinesh suddenly snapped back to reality.

“Um, oh okay, truth,” there was no way this could go well.

Dinesh automatically looked to Gilfoyle, waiting for, who knew what, _just bad_ probably. But he didn’t say anything. He just took a sip from his beer and shared a look with Dinesh that said, _I don’t even need to say anything, I’m still winning_. Instead Richard spoke.

“Why did you dare Gilfoyle to kiss Erlich?”

Gilfoyle’s face just read, _see_!

“I don’t know!” It maybe came across a bit too defensive, but it was too late. “I just wanted to pick something Gilfoyle wouldn’t want to do so he would lose.”

“Well that is unnecessarily rude!” Erlich huffed.

“Not you,” Dinesh rolled his eyes. “I just meant kiss a guy, you know. I guess it wasn’t as big a deal as I thought okay.”

Dinesh fiddled with his drink, just hoping people would stop looking at him soon.

“Wait, have you actually never kissed a guy!?” Erlich sounded genuinely shocked. Normally Dinesh might assume what the person phrasing the question was insinuating, but seeing as Erlich had literally just kissed Gilfoyle, and also that it was Erlich, he really wasn’t sure what to feel.

“No?” He answered questioningly. “Have you? I mean, before now?”

“Yeah,” Erlich seemed taken aback that the matter had even come into question, “Of course!”

Dinesh was about to say something about how that really wasn’t as obvious as he thought when Richard cut him off.

“What do you mean of course?” He sounded a little thrown off balance. “We’ve never seen you with a boyfriend.”

“That’s because I’ve never had a boyfriend Richard. Been too busy with the ladies,” he sent a nodding grin at the room, to no one really in particular. “That doesn’t mean I’ve never _kissed one_. I mean, we all fancy a little guy on guy action every once and a while am I right?”

Dinesh was trying to scrunch his face into a look that suggested Erlich was not right, but that also didn’t betray a fairly significant percentage of his own search history. Thankfully the attention of the room did not fall to him at this time and instead was focused on Jared, who was clearly nodding.

“Wait what?” Richard looked taken aback.

“Oh come now," Jared almost giggled. "In this day and age there’s really no reason for any of us to feel bashful. I’ve found in my own personal experience no real distinguishable difference between the relationships I’ve had with men from those I’ve had with women.”

“Wait, _the relationships_ , with guys?” Richard was clearly having difficulty processing.

“Of course,” Jared smiled looking innocent. “Are you honestly saying you’ve never had any feelings towards another man, romantic or sexual?”

“I, um, no, I've, no,” Richard was sputtering.

Dinesh was thankful this had not been directed at him. 

“I mean,” Richard continued, “what about Dinesh and Gilfoyle? It’s not just me here!”

Dinesh wasn’t sure whether Richard meant it wasn’t just him who felt that way, or that it wasn’t just him in the room; either way, _fuck_.

Everyone’s eyes turned to Dinesh, which wasn’t fair at all.

“I’m not answering until Gilfoyle answers,” there was no good reason for this.

“I have,” he was intensely nonchalant. Then his tone turned more direct, “How about you Dinesh, ever had _feelings_ for men?”

Dinesh paused.

“Yeesss?” It wasn’t a question, but it was phrased like one, since Dinesh, somewhere deep inside, still felt this might be a trick. Also it was a little surreal to hear himself actually say it out loud, and in front of people at that.

“Romantic or sexual?” Gilfoyle continued to press, not letting him off the hook for a second. He was definitely still making fun of him, but not in an actually judgemental way, more of a reflex, it wasn’t hurtful.

“Botttth?” That was somehow harder to say out loud, however it felt surprisingly good despite the oddness of the situation.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle gave each other a weird look neither of them were really sure of, but then Richard started speaking again.

“Wow, um, okay. Good for you guys.”

An uncomfortable silence hung in the room for a moment while they waited to see if he was going to continue. When he didn’t Jared decided to be the person brave enough to break the tension.

“Richard, it’s completely fine if you don’t feel any attraction to men at all.” He made a gesture like he was sweeping invisible dust off his lap. “Just know that you are always among friends here, you can talk about anything. We love you Richard.”

Richard responded by giving one of his classic anxious smiles and looking intentionally at no one. Then apparently making a last minute change of plan and decided to talk again.

“So, all of you have like, been with guys?”

Jared nodded. Dinesh wondered if he should actually be surprised by this or not.

“Well I’ve never even kissed a guy, so yeah no,” Dinesh answered.

“If by been with you mean the carnal act of sex then it’s frankly complicated, but for the sake of argument I will say no,” was Erlich’s reply.

Everyone turned to Gilfoyle, who just smirked wide out of the corner of his mouth.

“Yup.”

Dinesh’s heart jumped oddly at this, and he very likely showed signs of his reaction on his face as well. Still he was really getting off the hook tonight because almost immediately Richard started again, drawing back all attention.

“Okay. That’s all totally cool, I just, well, I guess, I'm just surprised I guess, but ha, okay. Can we get back to the game?”

Right they were playing a game.

“Yes, I believe it’s your turn Dinesh,” Jared did his best to redirect the conversation. (It wasn’t Dinesh’s turn but everyone was too preoccupied with the revelations of the last round of questions to really notice).

“Um,” neither option seemed safe anymore. “Truth.”

“Can’t do truth,” Erlich interrupted. “Can’t do more than three truths in a row, those are the rules.”

Those had been the rules they had all decided on at the beginning.

“Okay, then dare.”

“Kiss Gilfoyle,” Erlich stated immediately, barely looking up from his bong.

“Um,” Dinesh didn’t know what to say.

“I thought it wasn’t a big deal, or do you just think Gilfoyle _really wouldn’t want to kiss you_.” This was definitely Erlich taking revenge.

“I, um,” Dinesh sputtered.

“It’s not a big deal,” Gilfoyle stated plainly, “but it’s up to you.”

“Okay.”

Dinesh didn’t fully believe his own actions at this point. It all happened so fast he found it difficult to describe, even to himself.

He simply stood up, stepped towards Gilfoyle, leaned down bracing his hand on the chair close to Gilfoyle’s waist and kissed him quickly on the mouth, or rather met Gilfoyle in a short kiss, but one that lingered. Gilfoyle had not brought either of his hands to Dinesh’s cheeks, but even so Dinesh felt his whole face warm as they broke the kiss.

And then it was over. Dinesh stood up and looked at Gilfoyle who looked back at him. It wasn’t a big deal, right?

“What is this gay?”

Jian Yang was suddenly in the room.

“We’re playing truth or dare Jian Yang,” Erlich grumbled. “It’s a traditional American party game.”

“Oh, I know truth or dare,” Jian Yang sat in what had been Dinesh’s chair, leaving Dinesh feeling temporarily stranded. “I play now too.”

“No you don’t.”

Gilfoyle, without anyone else seeing, tugged gently on Dinesh’s pant leg, offering for him to sit down.

“Yes, I do.”

Dinesh met Gilfoyle’s gaze.

“Alright fine. It’s Richard’s turn,” Erlich grumbled, obviously not happy with the turn of events.

Without either saying a word Dinesh fit himself into the small gap on the other side of Gilfoyle from Erlich. There really wasn’t enough room. It was fine.

“No, it is your turn Eric,” Jian Yang grinned proudly. “Dare. You, go fuck yourself.”

Gilfoyle manoeuvred his one arm so that it was on the back of Dinesh’s side of the chair, to make more room.

“Haha, very clever. Why are you here?” Erlich asked accusingly.

Dinesh might have leaned in a little towards Gilfoyle, but then Gilfoyle might have vaguely pulled him closer too.

“I go out. I not leave yet.”

“Oh you can leave now”.

Jian Yang got up and left the room, apparently satisfied sufficiently with his earlier gag. Dinesh did not make any move to return to his chair, after a moment apparently giving Gilfoyle enough reassurance to let his arm drift slightly so that it rested on Dinesh’s shoulder, his thumb tracing soft circles.

“Hey Eric, I borrow your car.” Jian Yang held out Erlich’s keys and headed out the front door.

“No! Jian Yang!” Erlich jumped up, finally letting go of his bong to chase him outside.

Suddenly the fact that Dinesh and Gilfoyle were so close was immediately apparent, not just to each other, but to Jared and Richard as well. Still, neither of them made any attempt to separate.

Jared gave them the sweetest look, which made both of them scowl back at him, Richard just looked generally flustered. When Jared’s grin didn’t seem able to get any bigger Dinesh felt he had to engage him.

“What,” he somehow tried to mock.

Jared just continued to beam.

“It’s just so obvious you two love each other, it’s beautiful.”

“Shut up Jared,” they said in unison.

“It’s Richard’s turn,” Gilfoyle announced, gently thumbing Dinesh’s shoulder.

Normally someone would have had to say something about this grotesquely obvious subject change, but there simply wasn’t time as Erlich was already bursting back into the house, hair wilder than normal. He threw his keys down on the coffee table between them and flopped back down in his spot next to Gilfoyle.

“I swear,” he shouted vaguely, but didn’t actually continue on to swear anything in particular. “Whose turn is it?”

“Richard’s,” Dinesh answered.

“Alright, hit it Richey,” Erlich continued.

“I um, I don’t know if I want to play anymore,” Richard spoke quietly.

Erlich wasted no time.

“You’re absolutely right! There is no doubt this game has gone stale. Time for us to stop pretending and embark swiftly onto the natural direction this was all heading.”

“And what is that?” Dinesh felt almost afraid to ask.

Erlich paused, apparently for emphasis.

“Gentlemen, I believe it is time for a _classic game of gay chicken _!”  
__

“You’ve can’t be fucking serious,” Dinesh almost literally rolled his eyes, however secretly his heart also jumped a little, for some _unknown_ reason. “Why would we do that?”

“It’s what people do at parties,” Erlich said this like it was actually always true.

“Gay parties maybe,” Dinesh rebuttaled, which was fairly big talk for someone who was literally cuddled up on the couch to another guy that he had just kissed.

“No Dinesh, not gay parties. If they played it at gay parties it wouldn’t be called gay chicken would it? It would just be called _gay_!” Erlich acted like he felt Dinesh was being purposefully dense.

“Also, what are we,” Richard continued. “In Jr. High?”

“I’ll tell you what we are,” Erlich paused again for emphasis. “We are five friends drinking together on a Wednesday night, four of us with pent up homosexual urges, and one of us with enough inner confidence to be brave enough to allow themselves to become the catalyst of the situation.”

“Which one are you?” Gilfoyle questioned.

“You may mock Gilly, but I tell you gentlemen. We stand at a crossroads. Let us dare to travel on this tepid road together.”

“Yeah” Dinesh was in disbelief. “I’m going to bed.”

Dinesh was beginning to stand up, feeling like this whole night was already too much for him.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be too hasty to disregard this,” Jared said in a genuine tone. This shocked Dinesh so much that he stopped in his tracks.

“I mean,” Jared continued. “Many historically all male societies engaged in homosexual bonding rituals as a way to strengthen their core dynamic.”

It was now Richard’s turn to be shocked.

“So you’re saying we should suck each other off, _for the good of the company?_ ”

“Oh no, not necessarily," Jared spoke professionally. "Just whatever form of increased intimacy comes most naturally.”

“That still sounds weird Jared,” Dinesh felt he had to explain.

“Was this standard procedure at Hooli.” Gilfoyle asked, ironically sounding serious.

“I’m just saying it couldn’t hurt to try,” Jared continued in his most innocent sounding tone.

“Unless you’re too _chicken_ ,” Erlich added loudly, addressing each member of the room separately.

“It could be fun,” Jared continued, in a tone Dinesh did not feel was entirely suitable for the situation. “I mean I’m sure we’ve all thought about each other in that way, at least in passing.”

Dinesh did not agree that that was true, _with all of them_.

“Well I’m in,” Gilfoyle announced, which both startled Dinesh and came off far too casually for his own liking.

“Then it’s settled,” Erlich announced, “ _Let the games begin_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (next update: 10.(Sept).2017)


	2. ...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how to edit this so if you do find this today with this message on it know that the chapter is not yet done right.
> 
> Also it's starting to get into more mature territory, so like, be warned.

Dinesh wanted to have it acknowledged that neither he, nor Richard for that matter, had agreed to go along with any of this. But then Erlich and Gilfoyle were making out right there on the couch, and nothing really made sense anymore.

It had all gone from zero to a-hundred so quickly. One moment they had all just been sitting around having a, be it slightly awkward party, the next Gilfoyle was climbing into and straddling Erlich’s lap, and Dinesh was just left sitting frozen right there next to them.

It seemed to Dinesh that all of Erlich’s earlier statements had actually just been a thinly veiled excuse to make out with Gilfoyle. They both seemed really into it honestly, grabbing at each other’s hair and kissing in a way Dinesh would have described as powerfully. He should probably leave, right? It was already too surreal, and then Gilfoyle actually started to grind his hips. Dinesh took in a far too audible hitch of air and Gilfoyle’s eyes shot to meet with his immediately.

Gilfoyle allowed himself to sit up straighter so that he could meet, ( _and challenge_ ) Dinesh's gaze more directly. This left Erlich’s mouth to wander down along Gilfoyle's neck leaving a trail of slow wet kisses. Gilfoyle let his own mouth hang open as he leaned into Erlich's embrace, tugging at his shirt and hair, and by now almost _riding_ him. His eyes not leaving Dinesh’s for a moment. There was nothing for Dinesh to say, he couldn’t focus. He barely noticed when Jared got up until his hands were suddenly in Gilfoyle’s hair, pulling so that he was looking straight up and Jared could lean down and kiss him from above.

It was a slow kiss, deep and gentle, but there was definitely a passion there Dinesh didn’t quite know how to process. Erlich meanwhile had brought his hands up and had undone two of Gilfoyle’s top buttons so that he could plant, now equally slow kisses along his collarbone.

There was way too much for Dinesh to try to process. He looked at Richard who was breathing hard. It suddenly occurred to Dinesh that he was also breathing fairly heavily. Were either of them having a panic attack, he didn’t think so but almost wished he was, that seemed a less complicated reaction.

The weight of the couch shifted suddenly, bringing Dinesh back to reality. What had happened was that Gilfoyle was shifting off of Erlich into his original spot so that Jared could take a turn climbing on top of Erlich, although one of his hands was still resting in Gilfoyle’s hair, just casually.

As Gilfoyle manoeuvred to give Jared and Erlich easier access to each other his hip brushed against Dinesh’s knee, making Dinesh suddenly realize that he had, without noticing, turned his whole body towards the situation. As they made contact Gilfoyle shot to look straight at him. His shirt was hanging half open, his hair truly dishevelled, and his pupils blown wide. Dinesh wondered what he must looked like.

Jared still had his hand on Gilfoyle, it had moved to rest just below his shoulder, lightly grabbing at the fabric of his flannel. One of Erlich’s hands was squeezing along Gilfoyle’s thigh. It was already way too surreal, but in no way lessened impact as Dinesh and Gilfoyle both apparently decided it was time to take that step they had been tiptoeing around for a while and quite literally collided with each other as they began making out so intensely all at once.

Gilfoyle pushed Dinesh back against the arm of the couch, Dinesh wasting no time pulling Gilfoyle on top of him. It was amazing, all of it. Even though they’d technically already kissed tonight it was nothing like this. The first kiss had been to prove a point. This was kissing because they needed it, badly.

Dinesh had closed his eyes, already completely lost in the sensation of all of it. It had been one thing hearing Gilfoyle moan before, but actually feeling it as he moaned directly into Dinesh’s mouth was something else entirely. Also the knowledge that he was the one making Gilfoyle make those noises did things to Dinesh that even he was not expecting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dinesh breathed, trying not to be too vocal. This whole situation was definitely not the usual for him and he wasn’t really sure the protocol on things liking being loud. Like, was that too far? _What really was too far_ , in general? _Fuck_ , Dinesh thought to himself, he was terrified of every possible outcome, at the same time he did not want any of this to stop.

They both had to move so they were sitting up, since Erlich was apparently shoving Gilfoyle to do so. As soon as they were mostly upright Gilfoyle immediately straddled over Dinesh’s lap, and all at once was grinding against him.

“Oh _fuuck_ ,” Dinesh breathed through his teeth, already feeling considerably spacey.

It was all _so_ good, until suddenly someone else was kissing the side of his neck, it was Erlich, and Dinesh panicked because that knowledge made him _so incredibly turned on_.

“Stop!” Dinesh cried. Everyone immediately pulled back. Gilfoyle jumped off Dinesh to sit next to him. “What is going on!?”

Taking in the full situation did not make any of that more clear. First Gilfoyle literally had just been on top him, second Erlich was there, and third wow but apparently Richard had at some point joined Jared at the end of the couch and was already missing his hoodie.

“We were starting to have an orgy,” Erlich answered, like it was obvious, and also like it was no big deal.

“Are we?” Dinesh asked, sounding truly exasperated. “No one said so! You just said _hey, let’s play gay chicken for no reason_ , I said that was stupid, and then what the fuck we’re all just supposed to be totally cool with all of this!”

“I’m sorry,” Erlich was genuine. “I shouldn’t have assumed you would want to engage with me in this situation. That was wrong of me, I won’t do it again.”

Dinesh took a deep breath.

“No,” Dinesh needed to have Erlich know that was not what he meant. “It’s not that. I didn’t _not_ like it. It’s just, I’d really never thought about you like that until right then. It just surprised me.” He honestly couldn’t believe he was hearing himself say any of this, let alone the fact that it was actually happening!

“Wait,” Gilfoyle piped up from beside him. “That means you’re saying that you _had_ thought about me like that.” He rolled the words off his tongue with intended emphasis.

“Shut up,” Dinesh glared at Gilfoyle.

“Oh fuck. You think about me while you jack off don’t you? Do I feature in your fantasies often?”

“I swear, you-,”

“Oh my god you guys! You were _literally about to fuck each other two seconds ago_!” Richard was still sounding flustered, but surprisingly less flustered than Dinesh would have imagined him to be at this point given the situation. “Dinesh is right,” he continued. “We need to talk about what’s actually going on here. Make sure we’re all on the same page.”

Everyone gave some form of visual action of agreement.

“I mean,” he went on, “it’s not like we all just have orgies all the time right?”

Only Dinesh nodded this time.

“Really!”

“I don’t see why this comes a shock to you people,” Erlich stated, sounding offended.

“It’s only an infrequent thing honestly,” Jared explained.

“I like sex,” was Gilfoyle’s answer.

Richard and Dinesh shared a look that clearly ensured this came as a shock to both of them.

“Okay,” Richard went on, slowing down to express the seriousness. “But I don’t, and because of that this, _whatever it is_ , is like, a pretty big deal to me." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I don’t know what is going on, or like what’s supposed to happen now, and frankly _I need to know_ if I’m even going to begin considering being at all okay with any of this.”

“Richard’s right,” Gilfoyle stated. “We have to talk about this. How about we start with the frequency and specificity of your fantasies Dinesh?”

“Well there’s the pretty frequent one of me shoving my fist into your face.”

“I’m not sure I’ve heard of that one but I’m generally down for kinky.”

“Guys,” Jared continued. “Gilfoyle’s honestly right, not about that, but we should be completely open up front about what ways we want to engage with one another, and which people we feel comfortable engaging in these ways with.”

“You mean like how Dinesh can’t stop thinking about how much he wants to ride my sweet schlong while he-,”

Dinesh scowled at Gilfoyle; why though, he wasn’t technically wrong.

“Yes, perhaps like that,” Jared nodded casually and went on. “And I’m sorry, if this is foreplay for you two then later on that is fine.”

Both Dinesh and Gilfoyle looked at him, _appalled_.

“But right now we need to have a genuine serious discussion where there’s no chance of miscommunication. Also we need to be able to discuss all of this in an environment free of shame. Dinesh thought Jared was done. He was not. “So Dinesh, is Gilfoyle correct in his assumption.”

This couldn’t really be happening, could it?

“I, um, uh,” Dinesh couldn’t see his way out of this. “I don’t want to go first.”

“That’s fine, I can start.” Jarred offered.

Dinesh decided to brave a glance at Gilfoyle, it didn’t matter anymore. They were all in too deep. Whatever smug face Gilfoyle had on he could handle, what was the point in trying to put off the pain. Still, no, wait, that couldn’t be real?

_Was Gilfoyle blushing!_

Jared went on.

“I am generally quite comfortable with most of the ways we may end up engaging. I have a slightly greater inclination towards “giving” in anal related situations but am perfectly comfortable receiving if the situation presents itself. Same basic rule of thumb goes towards oral interactions as well. How about you Gilfoyle? You might as well go next.”

“I want Dinesh to fuck me.”

Dinesh’s heart hurt.

“If you’re just messing with me-,”

“I’m not.”

“Hey guys,” Jared interjected cautiously. “If you two want to remain exclusive that is completely fine. That’s why we’re having this conversation in the first place after all.”

“It’s up to Dinesh."

Dinesh couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, it’s like up to-, don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Gilfoyle just shrugged.

“I think you guys should talk about this, just the two of you, honestly. We still have lots to talk about here, it's no bother.”

Dinesh was about to protest when Gilfoyle stood up to go.

“It couldn’t hurt,” Gilfoyle offered, beginning to head towards his bedroom.

Dinesh got up and followed, feeling strange all over in so many ways.

“Let us know what you decide,” Jared called cheerily as Dinesh followed Gilfoyle into his room.

“Close the door,” Gilfoyle added.

Dinesh complied.

As the door clicked shut all at once Dinesh felt that truly for the first time tonight _things had actually gotten real_.


	3. A totally open and hedonistic relationship that allows for behavior like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinesh and Gilfoyle talk it all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still one more chapter coming today, longer than this, this is like a preview.

The window had been left open. It was already a cool night so the room was chilled. Dinesh shivered and took in a deep breath. Now that he was alone in the room with just Gilfoyle he didn’t feel quite so anxious about everything that was happening somehow. It was a welcome change. Still he was nowhere near entirely relaxed. He still had absolutely no idea what was going on or where this conversation was going to lead, but they were finally going to talk things over for once, so that was definitely something in the right direction.

“So,” he began. “This is a weird night.”

Gilfoyle laughed.

“Yeah,” he said. “I made out with Erlich.”

“Yeah,” Dinesh laughed too, “If you want to again though, that’s like totally cool.”

“I don’t have to.”

Dinesh knew he was being serious.

“But you can. I mean, I definitely get if you don’t want to have sex with Erlich specifically, but like, you can have sex with other people, it’s totally fine.”

Gilfoyle stood looking quite serious, and perhaps a bit off balance.

“Dinesh, I need you to listen and understand what I’m going to say.” 

Gilfoyle paused, Dinesh nodded.  
“I don’t meet many people I enjoy spending time with on a regular basis. I like spending time with you, pretty much consistently. That is a big deal for me.” He kept going. “I’m willing to give up a reasonable amount of things for you if you require them. This matters to me. If exclusivity matters to you I am willing to make that work. If you would rather that only _I_ need to be exclusive that’s fine too. I’m not joking.”

Dinesh was nearly speechless.

“Gilfoyle.” The world seemed to have fallen completely of its axis by this point in the night. Also the sudden intensity of Gilfoyle’s manner was making his heart dip and flutter. “That is like, unbelievably hot that you would do that, for me, but you absolutely _do not_ have to do that for me.” Dinesh paused, considering. “Is that something you’d want me to do for you? Be exclusive while you’re not I mean?”

Gilfoyle sighed, seeming almost put off.

“The idea of exclusivity insinuates ownership, and although there are _specific situations_ within a sexual relationship where such a dynamic can be harnessed to good effect. The thought of basing the entire overall structure of a social arrangement around such a possessively jealous construction holds the exact opposite of appeal to me. Monogamy isn’t a virtue, it’s a construct based around historically outdated structures and fueled by all types of oppression.”

Dinesh nodded, a little surprised. But honestly should he have expected anything else from Gilfoyle.

“Cool,” he nodded, trying to fully understand. “So we can both have sex with Erlich?”

“You seem over-eager,” Gilfoyle joked.

“And you seem jealous,” Dinesh retorted, almost totally jokingly. He paused then began again. “So how does it work with you and Tara?”

Gilfoyle walked over to his bed and lay down.

“It’s a bit complicated,” he admitted, gesturing for Dinesh to lie next to him.

Dinesh joined him on the bed. The duvet was cool and soft, and black. It was unquestionably nice being able to lie comfortably in a fairly intimate position just casually with each other while they talked. Maybe Jared was onto something?

Gilfoyle fiddled with the duvet as he went on.

“We still have a relationship that’s, maybe not _more_ than friends, but it’s definitely different. Elevating romantic love is toxic, especially when sex is involved, so I don’t want to do that. But it’s still a very different dynamic from the way it is with other people I have sex with. With Tara it’s just nice. We like each other, we like each other’s worldview, yeah sometimes we have really great sex, but it’s not about that at all because we can, and do in our case, have sex with other people. When you take away the idea that you’re the only two people who can offer each other sex then sex stops becoming paramount, the relationship is about other things. It’s a lot easier, it’s better. But still, I don’t really know how to define it, so I don’t know how a similar thing would work for us.”

Dinesh considered this carefully before continuing.

“I like what we have,” Dinesh reached out and took Gilfoyle’s hand, genuinely quite proud of himself for that action alone. “We can just keep all that but now also have sex right, that’s what you mean?” Dinesh was amazed at how easy all this had suddenly become to talk about.

Gilfoyle frowned a little.

“That sounds like friends-with-benefits. If that’s what you want then that’s fine, we can do that, but that’s not exactly what I was saying.”

“What am I missing?”

“With Tara, once we started dating, we intentionally made a point of being more emotionally open with each other. We’d always been close, but this was, different; basically just being more open to the idea of being vulnerable with each other. It might not even work, but that’s basically what I meant.” He looked away and for a split second almost looking bashful and suddenly Dinesh what this was pretty sure he knew what this was about, Gilfoyle wanted _trust_. “But I mean we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” Gilfoyle continued. He honestly looked so shy and small, _like this was the most intense thing that had happened that day._

“Gilfoyle, I want that too. Absolutely. Please.”

Dinesh leaned forward and closed the distance between them. They kissed slowly and quietly in the coolness of the room, hands resting gently on each other’s faces, simply listening to breaths and feeling heartbeats. After a minute Dinesh broke the kiss, he had one more question to ask.

“Hey Gilfoyle? So what does this mean? Is this like something we only do with each other?”

“I don’t know,” Gilfoyle admitted. “We don’t know what anyone else is going to want out of this. Maybe they just want to fuck, maybe just the once. I guess we’ll figure that out later, once we have a better idea of what’s actually going on. Anyways, all of this isn’t really something I would honestly even normally bring up; it usually just tends to happen, naturally. I only mentioned this with you at all because we haven’t generally been great about being clear with each other on stuff like this overall. Let’s face it Dinesh, we should have probably talked about a lot of things a long time ago.”

Dinesh nodded, Gilfoyle was more than right.

“One more thing,” Gilfoyle began again. “I also wanted to talk this over with you because I really do want us to work out. I needed to be sure you could handle this, since I know how jealous you can be.”

“I do not get jealous!” Dinesh was offended.

Gilfoyle gave a look that just said, _yeah okay Dinesh, sure whatever_.

“Yeah okay fine,” Dinesh grimaced. “But I can get over that.”

“Okay. And you’re sure you want this too?”

Dinesh had to be honest, he had his own reservations about the whole thing. It did sound pretty awesome though, he might as well take a chance and see how it goes.

“I want to try it,” he decided finally, confidant in his answer.

That seemed a good enough point to be at right now.

“Hot,” Gilfoyle nodded approvingly. “We should probably go let them know.”

Gilfoyle was about to get up when Dinesh held him sleeve.

Dinesh’s heart raced as he considered the weight of what he was about to say.

“Or we could stay here and fuck?” Dinesh’s tried to stay calm while also simultaneously maintaining a seductive gaze.

Gilfoyle grinned.

“That’s a hard offer to resist. However we probably shouldn’t be total dicks to everyone else, not _just_ yet, later for sure. But don’t worry,” he kissed Dinesh, hard. “I’ll keep your enthusiasm in mind for later too. Then you can beg for me as much as you want.”

“Oh fuck you.” Dinesh shoved him lightly and rolled his eyes.

They got up and left the room.


	4. Wouldn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinesh and Gilfoyle _talk_ some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I am totally new to writing anything like this so I am a little lightheaded from reading these as my own words.
> 
> From here on in there is explicit content fading in and out, so just know that. _Now's the time to stop reading if that's not your thing._
> 
> Also I don't like this Chapter title, I don't remember what line it's from lol. If you have a better idea let me know :)

When they returned to the living room things had changed, no one was there? However that was quickly explained when they checked their phones. Both had messages saying that Richard had needed to calm down a bit so they’d all gone out for a walk to get some fresh air, but that they needn’t worry, everything was still good.

“So what do we do now?” Dinesh asked, genuinely unsure. This was a weird time to have nothing to do.

“I guess we wait,” Gilfoyle shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

Dinesh came and sat down next to him, but with a reasonable bit of space in between.

“Okay,” he shrugged back. “We’ll just sit here and wait until they come back.”

“Yup.”

“Just sit and wait.”

“Uh huh.”

And then they were kissing again.

 

It started out fast and hard and desperate, both were very much overcome with need from wanting for it for so long. Dinesh reached up and grabbed at Gilfoyle’s hair, probably a bit painfully, drawing a breathy moan from Gilfoyle that Dinesh found just impossibly beautiful and that sent shivers all the way through his body.

Gilfoyle took a rough hold on Dinesh’s hips, pulling him closer so that Dinesh was nearly on top of him. It was as if they were both simultaneously attempting to surround, and to be surrounded by the other. Their hands were everywhere, grasping with desperation, full of need. Both were delirious with how grateful they felt to finally be allowed to touch, and to be touched. It was enchanting.

They kissed hungrily, biting and sucking, tasting; just reveling in the proximity. Dinesh thought Gilfoyle tasted like weed and mint and cinnamon. Gilfoyle thought Dinesh tasted like sugar and cloves and thyme. They breathed in each other’s air, it felt good. Still Dinesh _needed_ more.

Dinesh continued where Erlich had left off, undoing the rest of the buttons on Gilfoyle’s flannel, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Dinesh reached out and ran his palms over the now bare chest while Gilfoyle breathed rapidly. Dinesh startled a little when his finger brushed over the metal bar in Gilfoyle’s nipple, _because of course Gilfoyle had pierced nipples_. Gilfoyle’s body felt warm and soft and welcome. Dinesh could feel his heartbeat.

One of Gilfoyle’s hands started venturing very close to Dinesh’s crotch, not actually making full contact, just ghosting around his thighs, as if waiting for permission. Dinesh decided to give it to him. Arching his hips slightly so that he closed the distance he pressed his crotch up into Gilfoyle’s hand. Gilfoyle gasped. It felt immediately good. However Dinesh could not keep from thinking to himself, _I can’t believe I just fucking did that! What the fuck!_ Now that he had permission Gilfoyle let his hand gently feel over Dinesh’s bulge, eliciting clear sighs of encouragement from Dinesh as he began to squeeze more roughly.

“I thought we weren’t fucking?” Dinesh breathed heavy into Gilfoyle’s mouth.

“Fuck them, they’re taking too long,” Gilfoyle grunted out, a sense of urgency to his voice.

Dinesh moaned wholeheartedly as Gilfoyle rubbed him through his jeans.

“You want this?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Oh yes, fuck!” Dinesh didn’t even care how desperate he sounded.

Gilfoyle wasted no time unfastening Dinesh’s pants, one-handed. _Oh fuck_ , Dinesh thought. _If he can do that like it’s no big deal then I’m fucked._

Gilfoyle tore Dinesh’s pants out of the way shoving them down only as much as needed before grabbing a firm hold of him through his boxers. Dinesh moaned deep and low, mouth hanging open as Gilfoyle licked hungrily along his jaw line.

“Oh fuck Gilfoyle,” Dinesh managed to get out through gasps. “You are so fucking hot.”

Gilfoyle bit down, fairly lightly, as he tugged at Dinesh’s cock. Dinesh lost himself for a moment, but found his way back until he was kissing Gilfoyle again, greedy for every moment of it, then suddenly Gilfoyle pulled away.

Dinesh was taken aback.

Gilfoyle’s gaze was intense. He held it constant as he pressed the palm of his hand over Dinesh’s stretch of bare stomach, and continued to hold the gaze as he slowly slid his fingers downwards, slipping them cautiously in past Dinesh’s waistband. It was agonizingly slow. Dinesh was simply speechless, taking everything in. It was just so much. He did not dare break eye contact, even as Gilfoyle came to wrap his fingers firmly around Dinesh’s own already substantially hard cock.

“Oh fuck Gilfoyle,” Dinesh shivered out.

Gilfoyle began to stroke.

“Oh.” Dinesh breathed out. He had to keep his eyes open for this, _this was hot, impossibly so_.

Having his dick in another guy’s hand was definitely something, but it was also nothing, at least compared to watching the guy jacking you off watch you getting jacked off, all with full focus. It was like Gilfoyle was saying, _feel that, that’s me. I’m touching your dick Dinesh. I’m the one making you feel so good. It’s me, look at me. Know it’s me._ This was probably actually weird, but Dinesh definitely did not mind, no sir.

“Like that?” Gilfoyle sounded close to breathless.

_“Fuck.”_

“How about that?”

“Oh, _fuck, Gil-foyle_.”

For a minute they just stayed like this, fully suspended in the moment, transfixed in each other’s eyes. It was hard to keep steady through it all but Dinesh managed it, they both managed it. Then Gilfoyle began to lean in slowly, Dinesh came to meet him, and together they just kissed, lightly; Gilfoyle gently stroking Dinesh all the while.

“Lose the shirt,” Dinesh breathed out, keeping his hands fixed to Gilfoyle’s knees.

“Alright,” they were both whispering to each other at this point.

Gilfoyle took his hand off Dinesh long enough to slip himself from him sleeves, casually discarding the flannel to rest where it lay.

Dinesh brought his hands up to drag over the newly revealed skin of Gilfoyle’s bare sides. He gently guided Gilfoyle back so that he was lying down and so Dinesh could lean over him, kissing soft and wet over Gilfoyle’s collar bone, down along his chest, and brushing his nose over each of the little metal bars. It was just absolutely amazing to Dinesh that he was actually able to do this, that he was allowed, that it felt so good, that any of this was actually happening, and that oh my gosh all of it felt so good.

Gilfoyle began to lean up onto his elbows gently, pressing Dinesh to sit upright, and then suddenly he was guiding Dinesh’s legs open and sliding down off the couch to kneel between them.

“Fuck,” Dinesh breathed. _Fuck, this was happening?_

“Hey,” Gilfoyle brought Dinesh back to reality. “You good?”

Dinesh nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m just, you know, not fully over the fact that you’re, into my dick.”

Gilfoyle laughed.

“I don’t see why that’s such a shock?” Gilfoyle’s response was a mixture of flattery and surprise.

Dinesh laughed back.

“Dude, before tonight I totally thought you were straight as fuck.”

Gilfoyle smirked and placed a soft kiss on Dinesh’s hipbone making Dinesh jump, definitely in a good way.

“Well you’re getting over that well.”

 _“Oh you don’t even know!”_ Dinesh smiled, still laughing a little. “Before tonight I basically thought I was straight as fuck.” He shrugged, “guess not.”

Gilfoyle laughed too, tracing over Dinesh’s hip bone with his thumb.

“I’m glad,” he smiled.

“Me too.”

“Do you want me to start sucking you off now?”

Of course the words made Dinesh’s breath hitch.

“Yes, fuck yes,” he nodded with enthusiasm, although he was honestly still shaking a little. 

Gilfoyle left one more kiss on Dinesh’s hip bone before tilting his head to the side and licking a hot wet streak all the way up the length of Dinesh’s cock. The sensation was obviously glorious, but it was the visual that truly sent the shivers, all the way through Dinesh. Gilfoyle smirked, or maybe smiled, it was difficult to tell at this angle. Then he proceeded to, casually, and ever so slowly, ease as much of Dinesh’s cock as he could manage into his mouth on his first descent.

Dinesh was frozen. No way could this actually be real. This was _Gilfoyle_ , the Gilfoyle he had spent most of the past few years almost consistently in confrontation with. This was a very different experience to say the least. 

Dinesh tried his very best to keep his hips from rocking up into Gilfoyle’s mouth, but to be perfectly honest was only succeeding about forty percent of the time, Gilfoyle didn’t seem to mind. He just continued to bob his head along as he sucked, seemingly un-phased by the fairly frequent thrusts in his direction. His only reaction was at times letting out little soft moans, which no doubt stemmed less from surprise and more from honest pleasure.

Normally it was difficult for Dinesh to keep his eyes open in situations like this, as he tended to become easily lost in the sensation. This time however he was truly transfixed by the obscenity with which he was faced. Gilfoyle definitely had practice in this area and was in no way shy about showing it off. He also gave off the overwhelming impression that the entire experience was truly enjoyable to him as well. It was ridiculously lewd. Dinesh loved every moment of it.

It was already so good but then Dinesh felt his cock begin to slot into Gilfoyle’s throat, and if that wasn’t just so much of everything, he very nearly almost lost it right there.

 _“Fuck, Gilfoyle!”_ he cried out, louder than he was expecting. But what the fuck, this was too good to care.

Dinesh knew reaching out to grab Gilfoyle’s hair would be too much for him to handle in this moment, so instead he held on tight to the seams of the couch and closed his eyes, trying his best to keep this lasting as long as possible. Soon however he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.

_“Gilf- o-fuck, I’m gonna-.”_

Gilfoyle did not make any action to pull off, instead bearing down even further onto Dinesh until Dinesh’s cock was sliding deep and heavy into his throat. It was all so much, too much, and suddenly Dinesh was coming hard and fast. He cried out something that sounded a fair bit like, _fuck, I lov-._

 

For a moment Dinesh lost his grasp on the world slightly, suspended in the afterglow, all of everything was a little distant from himself. And then he could feel Gilfoyle slowly sliding off of his dick and suddenly the whole world came crashing back to him.

He wanted to panic, and almost was about to, but then Gilfoyle was back up on the couch with him, holding him steady, and kissing him softly all over. All the while speaking soft things to him, and that in itself was truly surreal.

_“You’re amazing.”_

_“Beautiful.”_

“Fuck, Dinesh.”

It was so hot and so beautiful that it was almost too much to take. And then Gilfoyle was kissing him again on the lips, which was just so wonderful that when they finally broke the kiss Dinesh truly didn’t know what to say.

“You taste like dick,” were the words he chose.

“Problem?” Gilfoyle asked, somewhat smugly.

“No,” Dinesh admitted and kissed him again, and then a wave rushed over him. “In fact.”

Dinesh began lowering himself to the ground, positioning so that he was now between Gilfoyle’s thighs. They had stopped talking again, just watching each other, breathless, letting the world turn.

Despite his honest enthusiasm there was still a slightly tentative side to Dinesh when it came to this. He wanted it to do this badly, more than he would have ever anticipated, but it still made him nervous.

“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle was suddenly serious. “You do not have to do this.”

“I know,” Dinesh answered. “But I _really_ want to. I’m just, nervous. You don’t mind that I’m nervous do you?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank you.”

“Take your time.”

“What if I’m bad at it?”

“You’ll be good.”

“Alright.”

Dinesh, knowing better than to bother attempting to open Gilfoyle’s pants in a fancy sexy way, as he would so likely fail miserably, elected that the best course of action was simply to unfasten them normally. He still fumbled slightly as he did it.

He was, for the first time that night, truly confronted with the knowledge that, yes, Gilfoyle definitely had a dick, and yes it was hard, and oh how that made Dinesh feel a complicated range of feelings.

He palmed it over through Gilfoyle’s boxers, feeling its weight and warmth. It didn’t feel so unusual so far honestly; it was just a dick, just like his. Although as Dinesh freed it from its boxers causing it to stand at attention so close to his own face Dinesh suddenly felt himself go a little woozy.

He let his hand run over the length of Gilfoyle’s cock, gently. It didn’t feel bad to do so.

“You like that?” Dinesh asked shyly, ears burning hot.

 _“Yeah,”_ Gilfoyle sighed in earnest. “You?” It wasn’t any sort of a power play or mockery, it was a genuine question.

Dinesh nodded.

“Yeah,” he had to admit Gilfoyle felt good in his hand.

He began to stroke a little more intently.

“This feel nice?”

“Yeah, mm-, _oh_ yeah. That feels really _good_.”

“Good,” Dinesh felt somewhat relieved. This was going well so far.

After a minute he took his hand off Gilfoyle. _Okay_ , he thought to himself, _time to do this._

“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle held out his hand in a final reassurance that Dinesh truly did not need to do this.

“I’m okay,” Dinesh insisted.

Gilfoyle nodded.

 

_Okay, so it was his turn now._

Dinesh took a deep breath. He leaned forward and let his lips brush over the head of Gilfoyle’s cock until it rested heavy in his mouth. Gilfoyle let out a soft hitch. Dinesh closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself calm down. Getting used to both the foreign sensation as well as the new found knowledge that this was already quickly becoming the _hottest thing he had ever done._

He leaned his head forward, taking in as much of Gilfoyle as he could handle. There was no way he was going to attempt any of what Gilfoyle had just done, but there would be time for that later, he made a promise to himself. Right now he just focused on remaining steady and trying to draw out as many desperate sounds from Gilfoyle as he could manage, so far he was doing well.

_“Mmm, oh fuck that feels- good.”_

He let his tongue rake along the underside of Gilfoyle’s cock, taking in the soft ridges. _Huh_ , he thought to himself, _so this is what dick tastes like._ It wasn’t bad, but it was difficult to describe accurately. The more Dinesh became used to the whole in and out motion, and the subsequent things he needed to do with his tongue, the more he realized he was _definitely into this_ , and also that he _definitely wanted it to keep happening, badly._

_“Oh fu- Di-nesh.”_

_Fuck_ , he thought to himself, _I love sucking dick?_ It was a surprising revelation, but he decided he was okay with it. Especially considering the reaction he was prompting from Gilfoyle, who was literally squirming under him, eliciting a series of soft gasps. It was already so much. _Then_ Gilfoyle’s hand was in his hair, urging him forward, gently, and he was so caught up in the sensation of it all that he was _almost_ totally unaware of the rest of the world around him, _almost_.

 

But then there was a gasp that was not Gilfoyle’s and Dinesh was all at once very aware of his surroundings. He was off of Gilfoyle’s cock like a shot, finding himself looking directly at Jared Richard and Erlich before he even had time to process that although he was no longer in actual physical contact with Gilfoyle’s dick it was still very there, very hard, _(when did it get that hard?)_ , and very close to his face. But then he did notice, and urgently pulled the scrunched ball of Gilfoyle’s shirt over to cover up the offending erection, like that really made any difference at all to the situation.

“Oh hey guys,” Dinesh tried to sound casual, as if he hadn’t just been sucking cock with a frankly obscene level of enthusiasm. He was definitely betrayed by his lack of breath however, also they’d all just literally seen him doing it, so like, _yeah._

“Oh, wow.” Richard sputtered not really sure where to look, his gaze bouncing everywhere. “Okay.”

Jared beamed at them, looking very proud, a reaction Dinesh would have never before associated with this situation.

“Hey Gilfoyle, nice dick,” Erlich shot Gilfoyle an _approving_ look.

Dinesh still looked terrified, Gilfoyle was a bit frozen.

Everyone just looked at each other for a moment, except for Richard who still was looking everywhere else. It was an unusual moment.

“Well, carry on gentlemen,” Erlich urged, gesturing for them to continue, but in no way giving any indication that he intended to leave.

Dinesh was speechless.

“So we’re really doing this?” Gilfoyle asked, also not entirely convinced himself that any of this was happening.

“It’s up to you guys,” Erlich spoke earnestly, but with obvious anticipation.

Gilfoyle gave Dinesh a look for him to give final confirmation.

“No yeah, I mean, um, we’re down. But like, it’s still weird, okay.” Dinesh needed to have that fact acknowledged. “What even happens now?”

“Well,” Jared offered casually. “You could continue on with Gilfoyle’s blowjob while we watched, if that sounds good with everyone I mean?”

Erlich grinned and nodded, looking far too mischievous for Dinesh’s liking.

Gilfoyle shrugged as if to say, _I’m still getting my dick sucked so I don’t care._

Richard very quickly forced eye contact with Dinesh and then turned timidly, nodding to Jared; this was easily the most surprising reaction.

“Whatever,” Dinesh mumbled, “I don’t even care anymore.” But he did, and the idea of this, _he liked it._

“Great!” Erlich exclaimed. “Then for goodness sakes Dinesh get back on that dick, _I’m_ in pain just _seeing_ a boner that urgent.”

Dinesh flushed, but also rolled his eyes, what the fuck ever honestly. He pushed aside Gilfoyle’s shirt, again revealing his proud erection, which had not gone down. Then suddenly Erlich was moving past him to sit on the couch next to Gilfoyle and giving Dinesh’s hair a quick ruffle as he spoke.

“Hey Dinesh,” he chimed. “You don’t mind if I make out with your boyfriend while you suck him off do you?”

Dinesh stared at Erlich, both annoyed and in shock. This wasn’t ideal because it was totally clear by the way Erlich had ruffled his hair that the intention had been entirely to shock and annoy him.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dinesh still sounded annoyed, but this time it was a purposeful choice made to hide the fact that, _yeah, he was definitely more than okay with that._

Erlich’s hand was back in his hair again, this time pulling, just gently.

“Hey Dinesh,” Erlich’s voice was much lower. “You don’t mind if I offer you a little _encouragement?_ ” With the last word he squeezed his hand tighter, pulling more roughly, and eliciting a choked out moan from Dinesh.

 _“Okay,”_ Dinesh breathed, wishing he hadn’t sounded so eager.

Both Erlich and Gilfoyle smirked, which Dinesh did not like the look of, _except that he definitely did._

There was a clear shift in mood, now that the room was far more occupied. It didn’t feel more intense however, in fact in all felt quite the opposite. Before when it had just been him and Gilfoyle Dinesh had felt hyper aware that they were sharing a moment that was, truly, between just the two of them. Now however, although they still were definitely _sharing a moment,_ it no longer seemed so horrifyingly overwhelming, at least in the same way. Dinesh was pleased to find he quickly seemed more able to relax. Not fully of course, as this was still a very new and very different situation, but it had lost a decent portion of its gravity, which honestly made Dinesh feel a lot better.

He still shivered though, at the knowledge that he was now being watched, observed. Not that he really felt he was being actively judged, but more than fully aware he would be the only one in the situation currently expressing a truly sexual act, somehow Gilfoyle receiving a blowjob didn’t seem to count. Also surely if he was to continue in any of the same manner as he had been previously engaging, he would be operating with a high degree of eagerness and authenticity, which he wasn’t sure he was ready to fully display.

 _But like whatever_ , Dinesh thought to himself, _I am enjoying this._

Dinesh sat up on his heels and turned his full attention back to Gilfoyle, and Erlich. He decided he might as well just go for this, all of it, fuck inhibitions right? There was no point trying to save face now, and why would he want to bother when the alternative was so much more enticing.

He leaned forward until he was directly in front of Gilfoyle’s cock then let the tip of his tongue and his bottom lip ghost all the way up from the base, along the shaft, and over the head until his cock was again stationed substantially within Dinesh’s mouth. The entire time he did not break eye contact with Gilfoyle. It was glorious, not only was Gilfoyle clearly already back to losing himself, now there was an audience to watch Gilfoyle come undone, all thanks to Dinesh.

This somehow boosted Dinesh’s own confidence as he began to suck again, it was already easier this time, almost like muscle memory. It truly came as a surprise how he felt was already almost totally used to this, how he didn’t know. He was just beginning to get back into the same steady rhythm as before when there was a distinct pull on his hair and Dinesh was being urged to speed up, roughly, as Erlich was apparently now deciding to change the pace.

It took Dinesh a moment to be able to readjust, letting himself shift into the new task of simply keeping his mouth open in a proper position, he no longer had to worry about how to move his head, he was now being directed, he was being _used._

 _This should probably bother me_ , he thought to himself. It didn’t.

“Hey Dinesh you good?” Erlich broke a kiss with Gilfoyle Dinesh had barely even noticed had started so that he could ask this. He also let Dinesh’s head stop moving, but kept it so that Gilfoyle’s cock remained firmly in place in his mouth.

Dinesh made eye contact with both of them and nodded best he could. He was okay with this, _all of it,_ which did come as a reasonable surprise.

“Good,” Erlich grinned. “If you want to stop just slap my leg okay?”

Dinesh nodded again.

“Alright, then get back to it.”

Dinesh waited for a moment, assuming Erlich was going to begin guiding him back up to speed. When he instead held Dinesh steady, unable to adjust his overall position, Dinesh realised there were other ideas intended of him, which was alright, he was more than willing to do his best to comply. 

Dinesh then began, as best he could, to run his tongue over as much of Gilfoyle as he could manage while still remaining primarily stationary. It was somehow a far more obscene action than he would have imagined, as there was no way to disguise his own eagerness from this position. It was more than clear to Dinesh by this point that he had no qualms with the notion of a dick in his mouth; this simply cemented it for everyone else. Dinesh didn’t mind, it felt good; it felt good not to care.

As if on cue Erlich began again to forcefully guide Dinesh back up to speed, drawing deep guttural moans not only from Gilfoyle, but from Dinesh as well. The truth was Dinesh absolutely loved everything about how this was shaping out. Erlich’s _encouragement_ was prompting a fully wonderful reaction from Gilfoyle, as well as one that earlier he would have not reasonably suspected of himself. _Wow_ , Dinesh thought as Gilfoyle’s cock absolutely barraged his open mouth, _I really am like this._

It was all so good. Dinesh let his eyes close and just let Erlich move him as he wished, let Gilfoyle’s cock consume him. It wasn’t really peaceful, or relaxing, but Dinesh knew there must be a similar word somewhere to describe the feeling.

 _“Ah- Dinesh!”_ Gilfoyle cried suddenly. _“I’m gonna cum!”_

Dinesh’s eyes shot open.

“You ready?” Erlich asked, nearly breathless himself.

Dinesh couldn’t think of a better way to respond so he gave Erlich a clear thumbs up, _a thumbs up? Yeah okay Dinesh, that’s really sexy,_ he thought to himself. But he didn’t worry about it for long because then Gilfoyle was coming and Dinesh could feel it in his mouth, could _taste it_. It was an incredibly affirming experience in how it made Dinesh realize, without a final shred of doubt that _yes, this was happening._

After a moment Dinesh noticed that Erlich had let go of his hair, _when did that happen? So he’d just been going for it on his own then. Okay_ , Dinesh thought, _I guess that’s how it is_. There was a small part of him that still wanted to be bothered by this, but he didn’t let this feeling surface for long. If he let himself be totally honest he was really more than cool with it all. After working Gilfoyle through his orgasm, _what the fuck,_ he began to slow his pace until he was confidant Gilfoyle was through. Then he let himself ease off from around Gilfoyle’s cock, finding the absence surprisingly hollow.

 _Well okay then_ , Dinesh thought to himself. _I guess I should probably swallow his cum now._

He did. It was neither good or bad, but something he found he was honestly totally fine with, which was exactly the level of enthusiasm he felt he needed. He had anticipated that this would be an aspect of the arrangement that would bother him, but as it turned out he was pretty passive about the whole thing. As Dinesh began to catch his breath he thought to himself, _well, that’s now apparently a thing that I have done._

To be fair Dinesh had honestly done a pretty sensational job of not panicking up until this point, but now he was beginning to feel hot waves begin to bubble up inside him. He kind of wanted to vomit or just pass out, as the levity of the whole situation suddenly took over him. He was breathing heavily. Obviously, given the prior situation a reasonable amount of that should be expected, still this seemed like a little more than that. What was more concerning was that he didn’t seem able to make himself begin to steady. For a moment it was like the edges of the world were all going a bit wavy, but then Gilfoyle was there, a welcome hand gently resting on Dinesh’s cheek. Dinesh leaned into it, closing his eyes, and already some of the waves of panic began to subside.

“Come here,” Gilfoyle’s voice was impossibly soft.

Dinesh crawled up onto the couch until he was seated resting his head against Gilfoyle’s chest, Gilfoyle’s fingers in his hair, while Erlich reassuringly rubbing over his back. He closed his eyes again, letting himself rest and recover as he came to terms with the fact that all of this really had taken an emotional toll on him. That was okay though, he didn’t regret any of it, he just needed a moment to digest his thoughts. The rest of the world could wait. Dinesh let himself just breathe, focusing on the warmth of Gilfoyle’s bare skin and the reassuring rhythm of his heartbeat. In a moment he would think about how much he also absolutely _adored_ Erlich’s hand on his back, but one thing at a time.


	5. Gay Parties Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. I was mostly just really busy but also the whole thing was just _not really working _so I just scrapped it all, except for the first few sentences, and rewrote the whole thing last night, and man it is so much better! Writing is hard!__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> Hope all you still like this!  
> 

Yeah so, already this evening had been a whirlwind, but that was alright.

Dinesh thought this to himself as he rested his head against Gilfoyle’s chest. Because okay but like this was super nice actually, just allowing himself to be taken in by the warmth, somehow unhindered by the other presences in the room. This was a change, _a welcome one_. He almost didn’t realise he was actually smiling to himself until he felt Gilfoyle chuckle.

“What’s up Dinesh?” Gilfoyle smiled down at him.

“I don’t know,” Dinesh smiled back. “Like, let’s have it be said, that this, whatever it is, is still a super weird situation, but I did just get my dick sucked, so I’m pretty contented.”

“Same here,” Gilfoyle smiled again, smirking a little.

“Yeah no, I did not forget that,” Dinesh looked away wide eyed with himself.

Gilfoyle leaned his head back and smiled more, holding Dinesh a little closer, brushing his thumb over the back of his neck.

“Okay love birds,” Erlich grinned next to them, patting Dinesh gently on the shoulder. “I am so happy for you both that you have made it to this point, but I’ll gently remind the collective that I am yet to come tonight, so if we’re really doing this, can we promptly get a move on?”

Everyone looked around the room at each other.

“We all good with how this is looking?” Gilfoyle asked gently.

“Yes, indeed.”

“Yes, um, oddly enough.”

“Whatever.”

“Fuck yeah!”

Gilfoyle smiled.

“Then come on Erlich,” he grinned. “Tell us what you want.”

Dinesh breathed out a long slow breath and smiled, Gilfoyle being gentle and soft and sexy was just so lovely.

He felt Erlich lean over him and meet Gilfoyle again in a slow kiss. They obviously really liked each other strongly. Dinesh was surprised with himself that more overwhelmingly than anything he just felt very happy about that realization.

Then Erlich’s kisses began to wander downward until they came slowly onto the back of Dinesh’s hair, his neck. Dinesh shivered and sighed and found himself leaning into Erlich’s presence.

“That feel nice?” Erlich smiled as he ghosted a soft warm kiss just behind Dinesh’s earlobe.

“Mm, yeah, Erlich,” Dinesh realized he had closed his eyes. It was all so encompassing, Erlich’s warm breath and Gilfoyle’s warm skin, glorious.

Dinesh let his head turn so that he could meet Erlich’s lips with his, and then he let his whole body go pliant as Erlich guided him to roll over so that they could face one another. Erlich’s kiss was soft and welcome and Dinesh allowed himself to simply revel in it.

“Oh,” Gilfoyle breathed out, laughing a little. “This is a situation I could get behind.”

“Yeah?” Dinesh smiled into Erlich’s kiss.

Gilfoyle rubbed his thumb softly over Dinesh’s chin.

“Yeah,” Dinesh felt him smile back.

Dinesh broke his kiss just long enough that he could sit up so he was flush with Gilfoyle, turning his head so Gilfoyle could kiss him from behind. Erlich had moved on to kissing the underside of Dinesh’s jaw line. Dinesh breathed deep and slow.

Gilfoyle’s hips began to shift, lightly rocking against Dinesh.

Dinesh’s breath hitched.

“That not okay?” Gilfoyle immediately stilled.

“No, yeah, yeah, that’s,” Dinesh took a breath and shook a portion of his reservations. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh _Dinesh,”_ Gilfoyle breathed out.

He began to roll his hips again. Dinesh shuddered, letting his head fall over Gilfoyle’s shoulder as he rocked himself into the motion. His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth parted. This was so easy; it couldn’t be this easy, could it?

_“Fuck, Dinesh,”_ Gilfoyle whispered against the side of Dinesh’s forehead. “I am going to make you feel _so good.”_

_“Oh fuck I want you to,”_ Dinesh breathed out low and honest as Gilfoyle’s thumbs began to slink along his hips and below his waistband, Erlich’s hands were on Dinesh’s chest below his shirt, beginning to remove it.

Dinesh looked over and found Richard and Jared fully occupied with one another in a gentle embrace, eyes closed, kissing softly; they looked so fully at peace in a way Dinesh had never before seen them. The world had shifted slightly, Dinesh was sure of it.

“Dinesh,” Gilfoyle ran his hand up over Dinesh’s stomach. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

_Oh. Fuck._

_“Oh,”_ Dinesh sighed out, closing his eyes. His heart raced as he prepared himself. _“Yes,”_ his voice went so quite. “I do.” He was still rocking against Gilfoyle’s growing erection, but he shook slightly as he began to lose confidence, he could tell, so could Gilfoyle.

“Doesn’t have to be now,” Gilfoyle leaned the side of his head over Dinesh’s then pressed a soft kiss on his temple. “I’m glad you want to though, sometime.”

“Thank you,” Dinesh sighed out, feeling his body relax again. Erlich came up to meet his lips until he began tracing a gentle trail over Dinesh to meet Gilfoyle’s.

Dinesh found himself pressed between them, Erlich beginning to rock into him from in front while Gilfoyle continued from behind; he let himself press against both of them. He ran his hands over Erlich’s back and up through his hair. He closed his eyes, just to be completely taken by the situation.

“Erlich,” Gilfoyle breathed out low into Erlich’s mouth. “I want to suck you off.”

“Oh yeah,” Erlich teased, sitting up and leaning back against the armrest. “Then what?”

Gilfoyle climbed around Dinesh and straddled himself over Erlich’s lap. Dinesh watched in awe at the sheer confidence exuded by both of them in all of this.

_“I want you to ruin me,”_ Gilfoyle smiled, almost coyly as he ran his hand down Erlich’s chest. Dinesh couldn’t see from this angle, but he could just tell Gilfoyle was smirking.

For a moment Erlich was taken off balance. He then blinked and regained his composure.

“Oh we are going to have fun you and I,” Erlich grinned, running his hands over Gilfoyle’s ass, his thumb coming to rest and tug lightly at his belt. “You know I never would have pegged you as a fucking sub,” Erlich laughed to himself, his eyes raking Gilfoyle over. Dinesh doubted he would have been able to stand the weight of it.

“And yet here we are,” Gilfoyle spoke in his usual voice which, somehow in the casual air of it all, shook Dinesh in a way he couldn’t explain, but not in a negative sense.

“So,” Gilfoyle teased. There was a pause. “Are you going to fuck me or not.”

_Oh shit!_ Dinesh realized suddenly. _They’re actually going to fuck!_

“We’re going to my bedroom now!” Erlich grinned in a way Dinesh would have found unnerving had it been directed at him. “You my friend are about to get fucked with a level of ferocity beyond the capabilities of what this couch can handle.”

“Big talker,” Gilfoyle turned to shrug at Dinesh as he crawled off Erlich to stand.

Dinesh just looked on in disbelief.

“Oh I am about to wipe that smug little grin off your fucking face bitch,” Erlich shook his head looking somewhat wild-eyed. Then as Gilfoyle turned to leave he slapped him hard enough on the ass that Gilfoyle, mostly out of shock, stumbled forward with enough force that he needed to reach one of his hands to the table to steady himself.

The entire room froze.

Gilfoyle, wordlessly, stood straight and then turned to face Erlich.

“Too much?” Erlich questioned, looking sorry and embarrassed.

“Erlich,” Gilfoyle spoke calmly. “You are the man I need in my life.”

“Fuck yes!” Erlich leaped up, taking Gilfoyle’s head in his hands and kissing him roughly. They broke the kiss and just grinned at each other for a moment, clearly both playing over newly discovered future possibilities in their heads.

Dinesh was starting to feel all of this might just be too much for him.

“Alright gentleman,” Erlich declared to the room. “I am about to fuck this man to within an inch of his ass, and let’s face it, my sexual prowess always does well with an audience, so let’s get this little encounter relocated!”

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Jared smiled in a kindly tone, _like he was at a suburban potluck or something_. “You start without us.”

“Start slow, I get it, good plan,” Erlich finger-gunned in their direction. Then they began to leave for Erlich’s bedroom.

Dinesh realized he was frozen.

“Hey Dinesh,” Erlich called from down the hall. “I’m about to make your boyfriend come, you know, if that means anything to you.”

Dinesh did not know what forces compelled him to do so but for some reason or another he stood, turned, and followed Erlich and Gilfoyle down the hallway.


End file.
